Le Femme Fatale
by charlibear13
Summary: Ethan is Drugged Cal to the rescue
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's been while, so here is my take on the episode hope you like.**

Le Femme Fatale

Ethan woke up cold, colder than he had ever been he was shivering his entire body shaking, his bones ached his head ached and he was dizzy, his vision was blurred but he figured that was more to do with the fact that his glasses had been removed he fumbled around trying to sit up he had just one thought.

Cal awoke from slumber and fumbled in the dark hitting his hand against the cupboard next to his bed as he tried to stop the annoying ringing disturbing his sleep he felt his hand hit against his vibrating phone and he brought it to him frowning but waking up instantly when he saw Ethan's name appear on the screen

"Eth?"

Ethan could feel his head swimming and he hated that at the first sound of his brother's voice his eyes filled with tears and as sob left his mouth

Cal could recognize that sound in a crowd of crying people and he sat up instantly "Ethan what's wrong are you ok"

Ethan knew he needed medical attention and knew Cal could help him but he needed to let Cal know where he was and what was wrong

"Cccal iii need you, hospital bbench please hurry"

Cal was out of bed and dressed before the call had disconnected it took him a further two minutes to lock up and be in the car he was at the hospital in under 4 minutes breaking every speed limit and didn't even bother parking in a designated space he did have enough sense to not block the ambulance bay. He spotted Ethan and run to him it took less than 7 minutes from the phone call to Cal being by Ethan's side to Cal it was a panicked rushed seven minutes to Ethan it was the longest and most painful 7 minutes of his short existence

The moment Cal placed a hand on Ethan the shivering slowed and warmth swept through his body Cal spoke slowly so that in his confused state Ethan could understand him

"Can you tell me what happened?"

With Cal's help Ethan sat up leaning against him and Cal put his jacket around him and waited for Ethan to speak, he wanted to just pick Ethan up and rush him through to recus but he knew Ethan would hate that and he needed to know what had happened

Ethan tried to soak up some strength from Cal and tried to gather his senses before he begun to speak

"It's all my fault, she's what those women used to be in those films mum watch do you remember"

Cal nodded answering Ethan's silent question "femme fatale"

Ethan nodded before continuing "she spiked my drink I don't know what with and now I can't think straight, I can't go in there Hansen is there and he pretty much told me to get out, and I need to go tell the police that Bonnie killed Clyde and I just why can I think straight, I everything is spinning"

Cal put an arm around Ethan as he finished his rant with a small sob "your confused and disorientated because of the drug she gave you Ethan, that's why everything is a little out of control right now so here's what we are going to do, I am going to drive you home and you are going to sleep off whatever it is she gave you where I can keep an eye on you unless you want to go back in there"

Ethan shook his head about to speak when Cal interrupted him

"Ethan if you go to the police station now and state that Bonnie killed Clyde who the hell is going to believe you"

Ethan could see his point and knew what Cal was saying was correct and the best option but he decided to try one more thing

"Then phone Iain and Robyn they can tell the police and then I'll come hhhooome "

The stutter had Cal agreeing knowing the quicker he could get Ethan home and in bed and settled the better, Cal had never been a fan of drugs but had seen enough on the scene to know this would get a lot worse before his little brother would feel any better

After he had filled Iain in he looked at Ethan who had fallen into a light sleep against his shoulder and Cal smiled instantly being taken back to the time when it was normal for his little brother to curl up and fall asleep on him, Cal shook his head and gently woke Ethan

"Come on kiddo, time for you to get home"

Ethan nodded slowly and Cal sighed knowing this was going to be difficult Cal stood up and waited for Ethan to steady himself enough to offer some assistance when Cal pulled him to his feet

Cal managed to get him into the car and Ethan fell asleep something Cal was glad about.

When he pulled up at the flat he noticed that Ethan was awake and looking at him through tear filled eyes. Cal got out of the car and opened the back door he didn't expect to have an armful of a sobbing Ethan in seconds

Cal cursed "Damn it guess we can tick age regression on the list of symptoms then huh"

He wasn't expecting an answer and after a little struggle he managed to get them up to the flat he sat Ethan down on the couch and started peeling off Ethan's wet clothes all the while Ethan sat there sobbing and clinging tightly to Cal's hand.

Cal had never been so glad to be at home and not at the hospital Ethan nor himself would never have lived this down

Cal had put the throw from the back of the sofa around Ethan after he had taken off his tops and was now taking his shoes and socks off Ethan was sobbing and whimpering and Cal wanted to get this done as soon as possible he could sense his brother was feeling vulnerable and so he spoke to him while he undressed him letting him know it was him and that he was safe he could see by Ethan's eyes that he had no idea where he was

He took a deep breath before trying to get Ethan's attention "are you going to be able to get your trousers off Eth, or do you want me to help you?"

Ethan looked at Cal and through tears said one word "Cal" Cal nodded and took the answer for what it was a cry for help.

10 minutes later Cal had Ethan in dry warm clothes and was sat on the sofa with Ethan sobbing into his side and not letting go of him

Cal had received a text message from Robyn who explained what had happened in full to Cal and offered to come over and help look after Ethan Cal agreed knowing it would be a long night

Robyn who was exhausted after working with Hansen all night trudged up the stairs to Cal and Ethan's flat

Cal had told he the door would be open for her and just walk in which is what she had did

She turned from closing the door and got no further as a piercing scream filled there air

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH"

 **So this is my take on Saturdays episode it will probably be about 2/3 chapters. Loving reading everyone's take on the episode they are all excellent.**

 **Hope you enjoy and please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**So after so many lovely reviews and follows I figured you lovely people deserved another chapter so here you go, I hope you enjoy**

Chapter 2

Cal jumped when he heard a scream adding his own Curse to the piercing noise as the hot water from the cup spilled over his hand he grabbed a tea towel and wet it with cold wrapping it around his injured arm and ran to the living room where he spotted a soaking wet Robyn trying to calm down Ethan who was hysterical and backing away from her

Cal looked at Robyn who shrugged her shoulders but backed away letting Ethan see Cal Ethan instantly calmed and ran to Cal giving Robyn a wide berth he tripped over the table Cal caught him and Ethan flung himself on him sobbing Cal wrapped his uninjured arm around Ethan and lowered them both to the sofa where Ethan buried himself into Cal's side whispering to him

Cal pulled back and place a hand gently under Ethan's chin raised his head so he could look in his eye not that they would focus a lot "Slow down buddy, what are you saying?"

Ethan peeked at Robyn and paled before answering "ttthey ssent her to get me"

Cal looked confused "sent who Ethan this is Robyn, you know Robyn"

Ethan shook his head "no, no, no, ttthats the red headed dwarf"

Robyn burst out laughing and Cal struggled to control his laughter but knew laughing would unsettle and unbalanced Ethan

"Ethan no one here is going to hurt you, you trust me right"

Ethan nodded into Cal's shoulder before saying

"Can you make the red headed dwarf leave?"

Knowing he couldn't hold hid laughter for much longer he nodded "will you be ok here while I go speak to her"

Ethan nodded eyes wide but Cal could see the tiredness in then he gave Ethan a quick hug before laying him down and covering him with the blanket he nodded for Robyn to go through to the kitchen and followed her

Once there Robyn took a seat while Cal run his injured hand under the tap before getting burn cream and gauze from their thankfully well stocked first aid kit. Once his hand was wrapped he took a seat and began to speak

"Ok will you please tell me the story from the beginning, and do we know what she has drugged him with"

Robyn nodded answering "yes and no"

After Robyn was finished telling the story and Cal had checked on Ethan and was satisfied that other than a temperature, he was stable at the moment

Robyn frightened him when she spoke behind him

"What do you think she gave him?"

Cal shrugged "I don't know but he is going to have one hell of a come down off it, and please Robyn don't mention the whole dwarf, or the crying thing to him or anything else"

Robyn made a cross over her heart "promise, right well I think I'll be more of a hindrance than help here so I'll go, will you be ok"

Cal nodded "yeah, I got him, could you let Dr Hanna know that we both won't be in for tomorrows shift"

Robyn nodded and gave Cal a quick hug before leaving

Cal spent the time Ethan was sleeping to sort some things out, he got the duvet and pillows from Ethan's bed and placed them by the couch, he got his duvet and placed that over the chair he placed a good supply of water and chocolate on the table and got a bowl, he dry swallowed 2 pain killers for his hand then sat in the chair waiting for whatever Ethan needed when he woke up.

He didn't need to wait long Ethan awoke after Cal had been waiting just 5 minutes Cal comforted himself with the fact Ethan looked more lucid when he woke that comfort lasted 2 seconds as he watched Ethan turn grey and start gagging, Cal quickly placed the bowl under Ethan as his body tried to repel the drug Cal sat by the side of him a comforting hand on his back.

When he had finished Ethan looked at Cal, though he was a little more lucid he didn't have compete control of his emotions and he spoke in a small voice as tears filled his eyes

"Cal I'm scared"

Cal's heart melted as thought about a young Ethan standing at the foot of his bed as thunder roared outside saying those exact words

Cal pulled Ethan to him soothing him "can you tell me what you're scared of"

Ethan burrowed into Cal and sniffed "I don't know I just feel really confused and everything aches"

Cal pulled back a little "Ethan do you know what happened to you"

He could see Ethan thinking and game him time to get his jumbled thoughts together while still rubbing comforting circles on his back

Ethan sniffed again answering him "I was at the hospital and Bonnie was there and Clyde was dead and Bonnie told me she did, and then I remember you coming to get me"

Cal nodded "that's good Ethan she drugged you, we don't know what with so I'm afraid you're going to be a feeling a little out of it for a while yet but you are definitely more lucid than you were 30 minutes ago, just don't try and sort through your jumbled thoughts too much it'll come to you on its own ok"

Ethan hated that he had tears running down his face and that he felt he needed to be close to Cal but he couldn't help it he sniffed again and frowned as he noticed Cal's hand

Cal laughed "it's nothing just had a little run in with the Red haired dwarf" at Ethan's confused look he shook his head "don't worry about Ethan it's nothing I promise, right we need to get some fluids in you and maybe some small bits of chocolate the drugs are probably affecting your blood/sugar levels and we need to keep you hydrated, once you have had them you can go back to sleep ok"

Ethan nodded speaking quietly "will you stay with me while I sleep"

Cal smiled and nodded 10 minutes later and Cal had made Ethan a makeshift bed out of his pillows and duvet on the sofa and he had him settled, Ethan turned on his side and watched Cal as he tidied up washing out the bowl and placing it back beside him he then sat in the chair and put the tv on low he could see Ethan looking at him

"Go to sleep Eth, I'm not going anywhere"

Ethan swung his arm out and Cal held tight to the offered hand giving it 3 squeezes he smiled when he heard the "I love you too Cal" before Ethan's breathing evened out in sleep

Cal gently covered Ethan with the blanket and turned the TV off he figured he should get some sleep while Ethan did as he had a feeling this was going to be a very long night

If only he knew just how long it was going to be.

 **So hope you enjoyed and you've probably guessed but there will be a 3** **rd** **chapter.**

 **Love to read your reviews so please do your magic**

 **C xx**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N some bits of this chapter may be upsetting for some as there is mention of epilepsy

Le Femme Fatale chapter 3

Ethan slept for 20 minutes before shooting bolt upright and throwing up all over himself before Cal had chance to get the bowl under him Ethan turned to look at Cal and Cal spoke soothingly

"It's ok Ethan don't worry about it, it's just your body getting rid of the poison, its ok we'll get you cleaned up ok"

Ethan nodded slowly not trusting himself to answer as he tried to gather his thoughts Oh god had Cal changed him already he wasn't in his scrubs, how has he even got home, his head hurt as he was cataloging all his thoughts the evening came back to him and grabbed for the bowl throwing up again he remembered Bonnie had poisoned him he remembers Robyn, had Robyn been here

Cal came back with clean clothes and a cloth to help clean him up and Ethan had a strong urge to hide in his brothers arms he had no idea about a big chunk of the previous night and all he could focus on was Cal, Cal was safe

He tried to focus as Cal spoke to him "Ethan we need to get you stripped ok and into some clean clothes then I need to check you over, your looking more lucid now, can you remember what happened?"

Ethan looked at him and nodded "Bonnie poisoned me" Cal agreed and began taking off Ethan's top at first Ethan tried to stop and Cal let him try for himself before his head fell to his chest and silent tears rolled down his cheeks

"Hey, hey, hey, its ok Ethan I got this there's no need to be embarrassed it's just me and you here ok, it's ok"

Ethan nodded "ok, Cal" Cal was a little concerned with the ease in which Ethan gave up knowing that Ethan was a very private person it was tantamount to how bad he must have been feeling

Ethan continued to cry silent tears and Cal murmured words of comfort as he stripped his brother and got him into clean clothes Cal used a pair of his own joggers and loose hoody of his thinking Ethan would be comfier he laughed as Ethan burrowed into the hoody seeking the warmth and comfort it offered and Ethan couldn't help giving him a goofy grin before saying "it smells of you Cal" Cal laughed out loud and being reminded times gone by answered his brother

"Well if you're a good boy maybe I'll let you keep it, probably won't get it back now anyway"

Cal laughed and he settled Ethan back on the sofa "try and get some more sleep kiddo"

Ethan nodded but stood up and as Cal was about to tell him to lay back down Ethan pushed Cal down on the sofa before settling next to him and placing his head on Cal's lap before Cal could say anything Ethan spoke

"Please Caleb just for tonight" Cal nodded relaxing and running a hand gently through Ethan's hair

Ethan was sleeping soundly when Cal woke up and not realizing at first what had woke him he grumbled then he felt it…. Heat at first he thought it was from his burnt hand then he realized that it felt like it was cursing through his body he looked down at Ethan placing a hand on his head he winced Ethan's temperature was sky high, dangerously high, Cal gently maneuvered out from under Ethan and grabbed his mobile he was already ringing the hospital when Ethan began to fit, Cal removed anything that may hurt Ethan and made sure he didn't fall off, this was something that Cal was expecting but it still frightened him and when Charlie answered the phone he couldn't speak at first then he snapped out of it "Charlie it's Cal get a team with a trolley outside in 10 minutes it's Ethan, he's been drugged and he's fitting" without waiting for answer he hung up

He waited for Ethan to calm and then had him up and in the car he was driving with Ethan in the back seat when he had the 2nd seizure and Cal sped up a little faster speaking to Ethan in a comforting tone which he realized was more for himself as Ethan would not hear him

As Cal pulled up he saw the team outside and sighed as he saw Zoe there knowing Ethan would feel more comfortable with her than the other doctors.

Max was also waiting and took the keys out of Cal's hand with a "I'll park the car you stay with them" thrown over his shoulder

Cal held tight to Ethan's hand was rewarded 3 faint squeezes as he was wheeled into resus.

Cal looked at Ethan who squinted at the bright lights above him and Cal saw fear radiating of his little brother

"ssssh it's ok Ethan, we're at the hospital you're temperature spiked, but I'm going to stay with you ok"

Ethan gave a small nod and held tighter to Cal's hand once in resus and Zoe had checked him over she pulled Cal aside "I need to do a blood test try and find out what it is that he's been given"

Cal nodded sighed and walked over to Ethan "Ethan, kiddo we're going to need a blood test from you is that ok?"

Cal had hoped that the Doctor side of Ethan would be logical about this but was disappointed as he saw the fear and Ethan grabbed at his hand shaking his head "nno no no nnoo nnneedles"

Cal took Eth into a hug and turned to Zoe "ah Ethan has a small phobia of needles and by small I mean he can inject someone just don't point one at him and we'll all get along fine"

Zoe laughed slightly and noting the tender way in which Cal was caring for his brother and the way Ethan relaxed when Cal was in grabbing distance sighed and spoke to Ethan "Do you think you could let Cal take some blood, I don't think he'd hurt you"

Ethan looked at Cal then at Zoe and spoke in a small voice "jjjust Ccccal" Cal nodded and located a vein and inserted the needle before Ethan even realized what was happening knowing that the quicker it was done the calmer Ethan would be

Once the blood tests were sent up to the labs Zoe again called Cal away and after promising Ethan he would be no more than 10 steps away he followed Zoe out the cubicle

Zoe spoke in a quiet voice not wanting to upset Ethan further "Does anyone in your family have epilepsy Cal?"

Cal ran a hand over his face and pulled Zoe close "this goes no further Ethan had childhood epilepsy from the age of 5 he stopped at 19 and has not had a fit since which is why I brought him here, if you think Ethan is scared of needles it's nothing compared to how scared he is of having a seizure, he doesn't know he had 2 tonight, and if I can help it I don't want to tell him"

Zoe nodded "Do you think the seizure is a side effect from the drug?"

Cal nodded more the temperature that's what was the main trigger when he was a kid, I don't think it's the epilepsy is back, I just think it's his body way of repelling the temperature and the drug but it is going to freak him out"

Again Zoe nodded and was about to speak when a small voice spoke up behind them "how many have I had Cal?"

Cal froze before turning and noting that his brother seemed more alert than he had in hours he spoke in a calming tone Zoe had never heard him use before and she smiled at the tender moment

"Ethan, you had 2 one at the flat and one on the way here, but your temperature was dangerously high and I swear to you that is what I think caused it, I don't think it's back Ethan, please don't get worked up over this"

Ethan nodded before going pale and Cal caught him just as his knees buckled and he began to fit Cal cursed laying him on the floor and taking a seat beside him to wait it out he refused the help of Zoe who was there in seconds with a syringe saying "no let him come out of it alone, that will make him worse"

Zoe nodded and began to gather a few bits of equipment and medical supplies that would hopefully make Ethan comfier when he came round

Cal took of his jacket and placed it over Ethan before anyone could see the growing wet patch on his legs Cal lowered his head this was the bit Ethan hated and Cal hated not being able to protect his baby brother from this

Zoe knelt down next to Cal "its normal Cal, you know that" Cal nodded and replied "you want to tell him that when he wales up?"

Zoe nodded, maybe it'd be better if you weren't here, go grab a coffee"

Cal was torn he didn't want to see his baby brother in this position and knew that Ethan in his normal frame of mind would hate him to be here, but this drug whatever it was had created a very clingy and young Ethan and Cal didn't know if he could leave him

Zoe spoke again "Cal go, I'll tell him where you are and if I need you I'll come get him, you need a break"

Cal left resus and walked outside he took a seat on the bench and cried he felt an arm go around him and looked up to see Robyn sitting next to him he had no idea who had called her but he was glad she was there.

They were only there for a few minutes when Cal heard his name being called he turned to see a worried Zoe hurrying him towards him

 **So that's the 3** **rd** **chapter and I know I said I would only be doing 3 but I got badgered into doing more by my friend who is epileptic and wanted a story where Ethan and Cal had to deal with the condition. Apologies if anyone is upset by the contents of this story it is not meant to offend anyone and I my experiences of epilepsy is 2** **nd** **hand and countless trips to the hospital with my good friend.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be back soon possibly Wednesday with another update**

 **As always I would it if you would review**


	4. Chapter 4

Le Femme Fatale chapter 4

Cal run to meet Zoe who answered his question before he spoke

"He's waking up but he's panicking he doesn't seem to recognize us"

Cal nodded "I forgot about that when he comes round after a seizure he doesn't recognize many people" as Cal spoke he was already walking past Zoe and heading towards Ethan who relaxed as soon as he saw Cal

Cal knelt in front of him and Ethan grabbed his hand Cal squeezed three time and spoke softly "hey kiddo, so you decided to join the land of the living huh, do you know who I am?"

Ethan looked at Cal and squeezed his hands Cal smiled saying "out loud Ethan"

Ethan swallowed "Cccal" Cal nodded drawing his little brother in for a hug as Zoe came up behind them Cal pulled away

Ethan spoke quietly to Cal "Dddid I have a ssiezure?" Cal nodded and helped Ethan to stand on wobbly legs before leading him back to bed and sitting him on the edge

Zoe handed his some clothes and at Cal's confused look spoke "I checked Ethan's locker he didn't have any but they were in yours is that ok"

Cal looked down at the tracksuit and smiled his thanks Zoe then left them to it telling lofty and Robyn to give the brothers some space

Ethan who had come around a little more was staring at the clothes before looking at his trousers and Cal internally groaned at what was coming

Ethan's head dropped to his chest and tears rained down his cheeks unchecked as he brokenly whispered "who saw?"

Cal lifted Ethan's head so he could wipe at the tears and look him in the eye before answering "relax buddy, it was just me and Zoe, its ok nobody has to know, we're going to get you changed and then we'll see about getting you fixed up so we can go home"

Ethan sniffed as more tears fell he looked up at Cal "is it back, I don't wwwwant it to bbbe back I can't go through that again"

Cal who was trying to keep his own emotions in check recognized the signs of post fit Ethan who would always be teary and looked so much younger than he actually was he tried to offer up a smile before he spoke

"Ethan you have been drugged with who knows what, let's not start panicking ok, it's a good chance that the seizures are connected to the drugs in your system, your natural way of dealing with the raging temperature"

Ethan becoming more and more lucid tapped into the doctor in him and nodded

Cal leant in so nobody could hear his next words "let's get you into dry clothes then we'll call Zoe back in and see what we can do about getting this drug out of your system"

Ethan nodded but could do little more than lift his feet one at a time as Cal stripped him and washed him down before putting warm clothes on him when Cal went to pick up the discarded hoody Ethan whimpered and Cal smiling pulled that back over his head and smiled "Better?"

Ethan nodded not daring to move in case of another seizure Cal went to get Zoe and she came back in reading Ethan's test results

She spoke before either brother could "I'm afraid the results were inconclusive so what we are going to do is set up a saline drip and try to flush the poison out of you're…."

She trailed off as Ethan paled and Cal turned to Ethan quickly heading off the panic "Ethan, it's ok remember to breath you need to stay calm ok, panicking can bring on a seizure, it's just a small needle and I'll be here with you the entire time ok"

Ethan nodded knowing it was the fastest way to get the poison out he whispered defeated "ok, I just want to feel normal again, everything is all over the place"

Cal comforted him quick to squash his brother's fear whilst not letting him feel too sorry for himself "you'll be back to your normal dorky self in no time Eth, let's get you settled ok"

Ethan relaxed back against the pillows but shot up when Cal made to move off the bed where he was sat beside him

Cal turned round "I'm not going anywhere Ethan just relax I'll be right here ok"

When Zoe neared the bed she tried to hide the needle from Ethan but he saw it and began to shake Zoe spoke to Cal

"You need to hold him down Cal"

Cal shook his head "give me a sec"

He looked at Ethan who did nothing but shake his head and Cal spoke to him "Ethan, it's going to be fine, you're not going to look and I swear you will hardly feel it, I'll talk to you the whole way through"

Ethan looked at Cal and Cal saw the blind panic he thought back to when they were young and if Ethan was brought to the hospital following a fit how he and his mother would calm him down, he was aware that calming an 8 year old Ethan and a 28 year old Ethan in normal circumstances would be very different however in his current state he hoped it would work

"Ethan can you tell me the top line of the periodic table"

Ethan's head shot up and small smile played at the corners of his mouth as he replied "hug first"

Cal enveloped him in a tight hug running a hand through his hair calming him he pulled back as Ethan began to recite the table from memory and Cal motioned for zoe to set up the drip, he kept Ethan's focus on himself and when Ethan flinched he put his arm around him joining in on ones he knew

When Zoe was finished Cal leant back and laughed "cannot believe you still know that from memory"

Ethan ducked his head but smiled "thank you Cal" Cal grinned back at him "yeah yeah if you're a good boy for the rest of this maybe I'll even buy you an ice-cream on the way home"

Ethan stuck his tongue out before becoming subdued and spoke quietly "I really wish mum was here"

Cal put a hand on his shoulder before answering "me too, but poor substitute though it is you do get a handsome big brother in mother hen mode"

Ethan laughed and Cal had never been so happy to see his smile Ethan answered

"You're not a poor substitute if mum was here id be asking for you, I just want to go home Cal you can look after me there and no one will see"

Cal sighed "why don't you try and get some sleep, I'll stay right here in this chair I promise"

Zoe walked back into the room and checked Ethan's stats she smiled at Cal who looked at her eagerly "he seems to be coming out the other side Cal, his temperature is down and his BP is normal"

Cal nodded smiling running a hand through Ethan's hair he answered "when he wakes up I'll take him home"

Zoe nodded and handed some supplies to Cal he looked down and noticed the prescription for epilepsy tablets and he shook his head before he could speak Zoe answered "Do you have any idea how many drugs can have a lasting effect Cal, it may well have triggered the epilepsy to restart, that's just in case"

Cal slowly nodded while sending prayers to anyone who would listen that his little brother would make a full recovery from this

Ethan woke up after 2 hours and Cal was glad to see he was almost back to normal Ethan still seemed a little more timid than normal wanting Cal near him all the time but he definitely seemed more lucid

Cal gathered up their belongings and herded Ethan out the door and into the car

At home Cal settled Ethan in bed where he fell asleep straight away and Cal made his way to his own bed and fell into a deep sleep

Both brothers slept soundly that night Cal waking up at intervals to check on Ethan who slept through the night without waking

Cal smiled when he checked on Ethan at 6am and saw that he was curled up on his side and his thumb had made his way into his mouth he gently removed the thumb and covered Ethan with a blanket before heading to the kitchen to make them breakfast

So here's chapter 4 a little earlier than I thought. Hope you enjoyed more of a filler really leading up to the next few chapter. Hopefully get 5 up tomorrow.

Please read enjoy and review


	5. Chapter 5

Le Femme Fatale chapter 5

Cal awoke the following morning and got up quickly to check on Ethan who was still asleep he touched a gentle hand to Ethan's forehead and smiled when he felt the temperature had all but gone he left his little brother sleeping and made his way to the kitchen to make them some breakfast

He was just cutting the toast into soldiers when Ethan came shuffling in he smiled when he saw the dippy eggs and soldiers Cal placed in front of him then grimace causing Cal to speak

"What's wrong are you in pain?"

Ethan shook his head "I'm guessing the fact you have made me dippy eggs and soldiers that yesterday was not a nightmare?"

Cal let out a small laugh before shaking his head "fraid not kiddo, do you feel ok today?"

Ethan shrugged "I feel like I have the hang over from hell and my body aches like it hasn't in years I'm guessing that's from the seizures?"

Cal nodded "but your temperature is down so that should you mean no more Seizures"

Ethan nodded and Cal knew that he wasn't convinced he placed his hand on Ethan's shoulder before speaking

"I don't think you realise how high your temperature was yesterday it would have caused anyone to have a seizure add the poison on top please don't stress out that this the epilepsy is back we don't know that yet"

Ethan tried to smile but Cal could see the tears behind his glasses Ethan spoke before he could try and comfort him

"What if it is? It's not you that does the flailing fish impression is it, I won't be able to work, I won't be able to drive I won't be able to oh god Cal I…."

Cal recognized the signs of a panic attack and knelt down in front of Ethan he made Ethan look at him and spoke calmly

"Ethan you need to calm down, breath with me" he grabbed Ethan's hand placing it on his chest before steadying his breathing "follow my breathing Ethan, you can do this it's ok just breathe"

Ethan began to calm down and vision cleared he was exhausted and he tilted forward Cal caught him and let Ethan rest his head on his shoulder before speaking

"That's it just relax"

Ethan pulled back after a few minutes and offered up a weak smile

Cal smiled back "let's not do that again ok, so you have the next few days off and I will stay home with you and if and it's a big if you do have a seizure we will deal with it ok, but honestly I don't think you have anything to worry about"

Ethan nodded "if I have another seizure I want to see Dr Williams"

Cal smiled before answering "well he deals with child epilepsy but we'll give his office a ring ok"

Ethan nodded and Cal stood up to go and get changed

The next few days went by fast and both Cal and Ethan relaxed the more days that passed without Ethan having a fit, his symptoms from the poison also passed and Cal watched as his brother once again became the confident Dr Hardy everyone knew and loved.

The only thing that didn't pass were the nightmares at first Cal had assumed that the nightmares were from Bonnie and the poisoning only after questioning Ethan after the 3rd night of being woken up by Ethan's cries did he learn that the nightmares of a different kind

Cal was sat on Ethan's bed comforting Ethan who was sobbing

"Can you tell me what it was about?" Ethan continued sobbing but between sobs managed to get out what had him so worked out

"iiitts jjust different days on a loop and every day in different pplaces I have a ssseeiizure at work, driving, in a shop somewhere different everytime"

Ethan finished with a sob and Cal took him in his arms "Ethan it's been days since you had a seizure I think it's safe to assume the seizures you had were from the drugs and the temperature, you have got to stop worrying about it"

Ethan continued to sob and Cal rocked him back to sleep.

The following morning Cal knocked on Ethan's door "come on Eth up and at em we have an appointment to keep"

He spoke in a calm tone as he entered the room to see a tired looking Ethan sitting up in bed Cal had to look twice and stopped talking to catch his breath he would swear he was looking at a 12 year old Ethan he marveled at how his brother could still look so young and innocent

Ethan brought him out of his thoughts "Where are we going Cal?"

Cal smiled at him "well I know you're still worrying about having another seizure so I called Dr Williams and he is more than happy to see his favourite patient again and do some simple tests to put your mind at ease so get dressed and meet me in the kitchen for some breakfast"

Ethan slowly stood up and started to get ready while Cal busied himself making breakfast he made no comment when Ethan came into the room 20 minutes late wearing one of Cal's hoodies.

Once breakfast had been eaten Ethan followed Cal to the Car he remained quiet for the entire ride, Cal parked the car and turned to his brother before giving him an encouraging smile

"Jeez Eth you need to breath, relax its just Dr Williams he's practically family"

Ethan gave a small smile and nodded.

Cal thanked the forward thinking of Dr Williams when they were ushered straight through to his room as one look at Ethan and Cal knew if he had to wait any longer he would have a panic attack and that was something he wanted to avoid.

He smiled as Dr. Williams entered the room and shook his hand before hugging Ethan "so boys I hear you've had an exciting week let's go in my office and have a drink and you can tell me all about it"

Ethan let Cal handle the small talk and the story choosing to stay quiet he was having an internal battle with himself and he didn't bat an eyelid as tests were done on him half of him needed to know but half of him didn't know if he was ready to find out

Cal noticed his brother was having an internal battle and moved so he sat next to him he took his hand in his as they waited for the results and leant in to speak to him "whatever the outcome is we're in this together, just relax ok"

Ethan calmed slightly and nodded but he had a death grip on Cal's hand and wasn't about to let it go he tried to regulate his breathing using Cal's and by the time Dr. Williams came back with the results he was as calm as he was going to get he let go of Cal's hand as soon as the door had squeaked open and Cal laughed slightly at the pink dots that had appeared Ethan's cheeks

Dr. Williams sat down and started speaking

"Ethan, I can imagine just how frightening and disorientating the past few days have been for you whatever drug she used had nasty side effects, I also know that you have been worrying about the epilepsy being back and that's why your brother wanted you to come here today, now no test is conclusive you know that but the tests we have done today will give us an idea"

He looked at both boys before he continued "I won't keep waiting any longer, Ethan from tests today I do not think the epilepsy is back I am with Cal in thinking it was the temperature, you have always been prone to temperature related seizures and I think this is exactly that"

Ethan let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and laughed in relief Cal thanked Dr. Williams and helped Ethan up who hugged Dr. Williams before leaving

As he left he spoke "Thank you Cal, I guess I was just being silly but I needed to know"

Cal shrugged "Ethan I know how the epilepsy coming back scares you it's natural but you can't live in fear of it, you have to live your life, it took so much of your childhood don't let it take these years as well"

Ethan surprised Cal but leaning in for a hug Cal slapped him on the back feeling more in his depth not that his brother seemed more in control and less vulnerable he spoke "and maybe now I might be able to have some of my hoodies back"

Ethan laughed ducking his head he suddenly realized Cal was right whatever is going to be would be he would just have to wait and see.

Cal laughed at the glint in his brother's eyes and followed him home.

 **The End**

 **Really sorry for the long wait in updating this story I got a bit of the old writers block** **. But I got there in the end.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and as always I would love to hear your views.**

 **See you soon C x**


End file.
